In goldfish optic nerve, axonal regeneration following a testing lesion is enhanced if this lesion is preceded by a conditioning lesion 2 weeks earlier. This conditioning lesion effect will be studied to determine 1) the effect of varying the interval between the testing and conditioning lesions; 2) the changes in protein synthesis and axonal transport that accompany the conditioning lesion effect; 3) how blocking protein synthesis, axonal transport or axonal outgrowth influences the conditioning lesion effect and 4) whether accelerated axonal outgrowth produced by the conditioning lesion effect results in better visual acuity and greater success in establishing synaptic terminals.